


Arsene's Palace

by mydearconfidant



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: speculation and trippy fic about if personas can have palaces
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Arsene's Palace

A thought experiment. Shadows can have palaces, for the cognitive world plays rules fast and loose.

What, then, is the object of his desire? His desires? 

Queen Antoinette’s necklace, the very first thing he stole?

Is it a wedding ring? (whose wedding ring? He must have more than one)

Or is he his own Treasure?


End file.
